


Dispelling the Gloom

by Queenie_Mab



Series: Harry Potter - a variety of ships [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Body Modification, Bottom Harry, Cross-Generation Relationship, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You need to move through life with your eyes open if you're ever to find your way forwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dispelling the Gloom

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is now available as a podfic! [Dispelling the Gloom](http://hp-podfic-fest.livejournal.com/65761.html) read aloud by Starduchess! 
> 
>    
> Written for a round twelve fill at[Daisy-Chain Drabbles ](http://daisychain-drab.livejournal.com)on livejournal. 
> 
> I used this gif as inspiration: [Flexi-Boy](http://queeniemab.tumblr.com/post/48784819781/flexi-boy)
> 
> Thank you to Maggie and Nox for the beta and cheerleading!

The peals of laughter coming from the next room make Harry lift his head.

His bedroom is dark as it has to be getting close on to midnight, but Harry isn't in the mood for a party. There's something about being publicly outed in the _Daily Prophet_ and forced to face the farce that was his marriage that makes being in a merry mood impossible. 

He's glad that Teddy is back from his tour of Egypt. He'd been gone for nearly three years and Harry is over the moon excited to see his godson again, to appreciate the young man he has grown to be, but this depression that he's in — it's just difficult enough to get up in the morning and piss in the toilet — so putting on a happy face and playing cards with the boys is not something he feels he can do right now. 

" _Holy shit!_ " 

That's Charlie's voice, Harry thinks to himself, staring up at the shadows on the ceiling and longing to slip inside them and disappear. 

" _Teddy can suck his own cock! Bill, come here; you've got to see this!_ "

And those words seem to be the magic ones. Harry's cock stirs beneath the sheets, the first sign of life its had in weeks. What the hell are they doing out there? His mind reels. Thoughts of Teddy, young and vibrant, his skin tanned bronze from the desert sun, his hair his favourite shade of turquoise, bending over and _doing that_! This is something Harry has to see. 

He pushes his blankets off and finds his dingy brown bathrobe, shrugging into it and slamming his glasses on his face. 

He shuffles down the narrow hallway of his small flat to the sitting room and pokes his head in the room. "What's going on in here?" He feels his age now more than ever. 

He's staring at Teddy who is still wearing trousers, thankfully, he supposes, but Teddy has his legs wrapped around his own neck, practically folding himself in half. He gulps.

"Told you that would get him out of his room, Bill," Charlie says sniggering. Harry throws him a glare, then sighs and rubs his eyes while Teddy puts his legs back down. 

"I'm going back to bed." 

He can hear them talking about him as he retreats into his room and closes the door. It doesn't matter though; nothing they can say can make him feel any worse than he already does.

He climbs back into bed, grunting at the stale smell on his sheets. He can't remember when he changed them last.

Lying in the dark and staring up at the ceiling, Harry starts to think that now might be as good a time as any to shower and change his sheets. He throws his blankets back off, and distracts himself from his melancholy mood by focussing on the menial tasks. 

Afterwards, he turns off his bedroom light and crawls between the sheets again. He should have done this ages ago. It feels ten times better to be clean. He closes his eyes.

The stillness of the air bears down on his ears. It's eerily quiet in the flat. Harry thinks Bill and Charlie must have gone, and who knows, perhaps they took Teddy with them. 

Teddy. 

The thought of Teddy's firm young body folded over in the sitting room so his head was by his cock has Harry's cock hardening again. He squeezes his eyes shut tight. He won't go there. It's bad enough that he already feels like a social pariah; the last thing he needs is to make it worse by going after a bloke half his age. Not only that, he's Teddy's godfather.

Despite all the reasons he gives himself or maybe even because of them, his arousal rises higher, and he can't help but touch himself. 

He holds his breath and opens his eyes, listening. If he really is alone in the flat, it won't matter what he does in his own room. Who's going to know? 

His cock seems to answer for him that he's now thinking the right way, and he releases his breath, feeling dizzy as he spreads dribbles of pre-come over the slit, massaging the head with his foreskin. 

The memory of the awkward exchange they'd had that morning fills Harry's mind. He'd opened the bathroom door, completely forgetting he wasn't alone in the flat, and Teddy was just visible through the sheer shower curtain, rubbing his lithe body down with a bar of soap, the steam from the shower perfuming the air with the scent of wet man. 

Teddy had smiled and waved as Harry backed out of the room. He couldn't hear the shower running for the Silencing Charm that was up, which meant it was likely Teddy was either just finishing or planning to wank right then. 

Harry's hand speeds up on his cock, pulling longer strokes. He draws his knees up beneath the sheet, forming a tent and cants his hips, his mouth falling open. And then a knock sounds on his door. His entire body tenses. 

"Yeah?" he calls out, dropping his knees and sitting up as quickly as he can. 

Teddy opens the door and peeks his head into the dark room. 

"Bill and Charlie are gone now," he says. "Can I come in and talk a minute?"

"Okay," Harry says, keenly aware of the roughness in the back of his throat. He really ought to make it a point to try and talk more often. 

Teddy doesn't turn on the light. He rounds the bed and climbs under the sheets on the other side of Harry, resting his head on the pillow and curling onto his side. 

Harry's heart beats faster than ever. He can see Teddy's bare chest in the darkness, and knows he's treading in dangerous waters. 

"What's up, Ted?" he asks, trying to hide his erection.

Teddy sighs in the darkness, and Harry swears he can _smell_ arousal coming off Teddy in waves. He's horny, and Teddy is so hot and young, his pheromones are pouring off him. 

Teddy moves closer under the sheets, making Harry stiffen further. He's not sure which emotion is more powerful, terror or desire. 

And then Teddy's hand is touching him, stroking hot and dry down his side, from his chest to his waist. Harry's mind spins out of control when Teddy's lips meet his. They're kissing. Teddy moves even closer to Harry's body beneath the sheet, his legs tangling with Harry's. Harry touches the firm young body, losing himself further when he finds no clothing to hinder his exploration. 

He trails his hand over Teddy's back and down to his hips, and falters. He breaks the kiss. 

"What are we doing? We can't—"

"Harry," Teddy says, nearly growling. He pushes Harry onto his back and covers him with his body, holding him in place with his palms flat on his chest. "I'll stop if you can tell me honestly that you don't want this." He shifts his hips so his cock and balls brush along the trail of hair leading down from Harry's navel. 

"Fuck," Harry gasps. How can he _not_ want this? 

Teddy seems to read Harry's submission in his voice and lowers himself cat-like, back down Harry's legs, his face hovering over Harry's cock. It's all Harry can do not to grab Teddy by the hair and fuck his mouth. His hands shake at his sides, gripping the sheets. 

He can't quite believe what's happening, even though his eyes are fixed on the sight before him. Teddy raises a crooked eyebrow, grips Harry's cock with one hand and sinks his mouth on top of it, eyes on Harry's all the while. 

The wet heat of Teddy's mouth surrounds him so thoroughly, tongue slipping up and down his shaft so slickly, he can't help but feel an overwhelming wave of love. He rests his hands in Teddy's hair, raking through the silken blue locks, massaging his scalp. Small moans escape his mouth as he thinks back to all he and Teddy have been through together over the years, how much he needs this right now.

Teddy had always been charming boy, and he spent his weekends with the Potters during the holidays while he was at Hogwarts. Harry's love for him at that point had been entirely the innocent love an adult should have towards a child. When Teddy left Hogwarts to spend three years in Egypt training as a Curse-Breaker, Harry had felt nothing short of fierce pride for his godson. They had kept up their correspondence through owl post, and Harry enjoyed sharing the photographs Teddy sent of all he was learning and doing with Ginny and their children, though, even at that point, he and Ginny were living a facsimile of a life together.

When Teddy sent him an owl coming out as gay, Harry wept — not so much for the loss of the boy he thought he had known — but for Teddy's courage in doing what Harry had never been able to do himself. He eventually confessed to Teddy that he, too, was gay, but that he was still closeted, and the letters between them became more frequent and went unshared with the others. Harry began to wonder how much Teddy thought he could take from teasing him, sending him photos that were increasingly suggestive, but still innocent enough to play off as coincidental. Mostly they were pictures of Teddy shirtless in the Egyptian sun, as he worked on a dig uncovering a newly discovered tomb, or hanging out with his peers around the pool. 

After Harry was outed in _The Prophet,_ and he and Ginny decided to finally admit their mutual desire for a divorce, Teddy was the only person Harry felt he could truly talk to about how lost he felt, though Bill and Charlie tried. Ron and Hermione still loved him, but Harry could tell they were torn between being present for him and being present for Ginny and the kids. 

Now that Teddy is here, sucking his cock as if its the thing he wants most in the world, Harry can't help but feel the love bubble up inside him. 

Teddy pops off his cock, and crawls back up his body, pinning him to the mattress with his weight. He kisses each of Harry's eyelids, and Harry is surprised to find they are wet and Teddy is kissing away his tears. 

"I love you," Teddy whispers into Harry's ear, then presses another kiss to his jaw, before moving to the other side of his face and repeating the words and gesture. 

Harry nods, and accepts Teddy's lips when he brings them down to meet Harry's. Their kiss is slow and tentative at first, until Teddy gets brave and speeds things up using his tongue. 

He pulls back a moment, staring down into Harry's eyes and Harry sees the adoration that is there isn't because of his fame or his name, or anything more than the fact that Teddy sees him for exactly who he is, flaws and all, and loves him anyway.

"I want you, Harry. Can I —"

And Harry wants to tell him he needn't even ask. Instead he grabs his wand from beneath his pillow and sets it within easy reach, then spreads his legs. 

Teddy kisses Harry soundly on the lips once more, and moves back down to Harry's cock. He sucks Harry's balls into his mouth one at a time, releasing them with a pop, running his fingers up Harry's shaft to tease at the head beneath the foreskin.

Harry's gone. His head rolls back on his pillow while he pushes up into Teddy's fist, and then cries out. He bites his lip so hard he can taste blood when he feels Teddy's tongue stroking his hole. 

He's never felt _anything_ like this before. It's the most brilliant feeling of complete acceptance he's ever had. He grips the back of Teddy's head gently, following its course as Teddy licks him open, and his face is so hot, he's burning. 

And then the sensation changes and Harry's eyes fly open. He stares down at the bobbing head in the dark, wishing he could see closer up what Teddy is doing to him. He can feel Teddy's tongue on both sides of his rim, but not in the centre. How is Teddy doing that?

He grabs his wand from beside him and lights the lamp. Teddy moans into his arse and looks up as the light spills across them. He pulls back and smiles at Harry, showing his forked-tongue. 

"Merlin!" Harry swears, dropping his wand as Teddy pushes his legs further up and begins to eat his arse with relish. 

Harry's heart stutters as the sensations of Teddy's tongue flicking in and out of his hole threaten to overwhelm him.

"Teddy, fuck!" Harry cries out. His cock is straining against his stomach. He can see a clear trail of precome dripping from his slit while his cock throbs. He's going to come without being touched. Teddy's ability to transform his body anyway he sees fit is apparent in how Harry's feeling right now. He can feel Teddy's tongue slip deeper inside of him, and he swears half of it is pressing his prostate, while the other half is fucking him as deep as it will reach. 

The image of how that must look is inside his mind, but then, he can't even think to imagine anything. That tongue's assault on his prostate sends pleasure passing through him with each push, and Harry holds onto the back of Teddy's head, careful not to pull, while his other hand holds his sheets in a fist so tight, his fingers are numb. His stomach trembles as it contracts and his eyes are fixed open wide, unable to not watch as his pleasure crashes through him. 

He comes with a loud groan, shooting spurt after spurt of thick white come up his belly and chest, and Teddy... holy hell; Teddy's watching him while his tongue is still buried, his eyes fixing Harry's with hunger. They're amber-coloured right now and practically glowing in the light from the lamp. 

Harry shudders as he comes down from his high, his entire body thrumming with aftershocks. 

Teddy moves his hand over the come cooling on Harry's stomach; playing with it and coating his fingers, when he finally withdraws. "I want to fuck you, Harry. I want to fuck you so bad."

Harry's stares down in blissed-out awe, watching as Teddy stands on his knees, pumping his thick cock into his fist lubricated with Harry's come. Teddy's balls are full and heavy, swinging slightly with every shift of his hips and yes... Harry wants that cock inside him, buried to the hilt, wants to feel those balls slapping his arse with every thrust. 

"Yes," he hisses, not sure if he's just spoken parseltongue or if the word came out in English. It doesn't seem to matter though. Teddy understands, his grin wide and excited with boyish delight. He sinks down so he's sitting on his feet and rubs his cock and balls along Harry's exposed cleft, making Harry shiver as the fuzzy texture hits his stimulated skin. 

"This load is going into your arse, Harry," Teddy says, his voice low and growly. "I've been saving it up for you. My balls are full of come, and it's all for you."

Harry nods helplessly, struck dumb by Teddy's words. His cock, miraculously, hasn't softened entirely. He feels it begin to stiffen again, as if through hearing Teddy talk, his balls are filling up for another go, something that's not happened to him in over fifteen years. 

"Look at it, Harry," Teddy says, drawing Harry's attention to the cock that's preparing to pierce him. 

Harry looks and before his eyes, Teddy morphs his cock so the sides of the shaft appear to be wearing thick rings. He swallows.

"See those ridges?" 

Harry nods.

"I'm going to fuck you like you've never been fucked before. When I'm finished, you'll come again, and it will only ever be me who owns your arse. Understand?"

Harry's not sure he does, but he's not in any position to complain or refuse. "Yeah," he breathes shakily. "You gonna put it in or just talk about it all day?"

Teddy quirks his eyebrow, mouth pulling into a smirk, then scoops up the rest of the come from Harry's chest and shoves two fingers in his arse.

Harry nearly bites his tongue as Teddy prepares him hard and fast. His mind is whirling as the fingers prod and stretch, and then he's pulled back into the now as if by an anchor when Teddy's cock breaches him. 

Teddy pushes his way inside with a few short thrusts and lowers himself on Harry, pressing their chests together, claiming his lips and fucking into him until Harry sees stars. 

Teddy's breath on his face drives Harry higher still, while they pause their kissing, just staring into each other's eyes, finding their match through this connection. 

"I love you, Ted," Harry gasps. He grips Teddy's arse cheeks with his hands and squeezes them, holding on while Teddy pushes forwards, hanging on for dear life. His legs ache, but he wouldn't stop this for the world.

"I love you too, Harry," Teddy says, sounding entirely sure of his words. He kisses Harry once more and retreats, pausing his thrusts. "You're going to feed me your come and I'm going to fill you with mine."

Harry's not sure what Teddy is talking about, but he nods. He'll agree to anything as long as Teddy doesn't stop fucking him. He watches as Teddy bends himself forwards, and then takes Harry's cock between his lips. He starts thrusting again. 

_Fuck._ Teddy is fucking him and sucking him off at the same time! The idea alone is enough to fuel Harry's wank fantasies for an entire year, but the reality is nearly more than he can believe. He feels his balls draw up tight again, his cock slipping in and out of that talented hot mouth, the suction pulling on him, as if trying to suck his balls up through his cock.

Harry's hand is back in Teddy's hair. He can't help but grip, following Teddy's bobbing head, his body rocking with every shift of Teddy's hips. 

His orgasm pools in the pit of his gut, rising and bubbling closer to the surface, as if it's an eruption. Every thrust from Teddy's cock sends shivers straight through Harry's cock. The ridges pass his prostate with every push forwards and again with every pull back, like he's pressing a release button inside Harry that will lift a dam blocking the flow of his come. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Harry chants, sweat pouring off his face and trickling behind his ears. It's too intense, too much, too sweet — he can't hold back.

He comes again with a yell. It leaves his throat feeling parched and hoarse, but it's entirely fine as Harry watches Teddy come undone. Teddy swallows Harry's come, and licks up the stray splashes from his stomach, then grips Harry by the hips and holds him in place while he slams into him.

"Oh Merlin, I'm coming right now! Harry! I'm fucking coming!"

Harry feels like he's momentarily forgotten how to see. As Teddy fills him full of his spunk, Harry feels as if Teddy's pleasure is his pleasure, they are one and they are connected. 

Teddy drops onto Harry with a sigh, his cock slipping free and Harry circles Teddy's back with his arms, Teddy's face pressed over Harry's heart. 

Harry closes his eyes again, holding Teddy close, his heartbeat slowly returning to normal and they stay like that for a long time.

~*~

When Harry opens his eyes the next morning, the sun shines brightly through his window. He's curled up behind Teddy, spooning his sleeping body and the warmth from their body heat and the brightness of the light makes him realise how good it feels to be alive. He presses a kiss to the back of Teddy's neck, his body thrumming with joy and the ability to see potential for his future where yesterday there had only been shadows. It isn't going to be an easy road to the future he wants, but as long as Teddy is here with him, like a Patronus keeping the Dementors at bay, Harry thinks it will all be well worth the effort. 


End file.
